cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gashon Cansaker
Welcome thumb|200px|right|Please watch on Youtube the annotations are important Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ipod Touch 038.JPG page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 01:16, February 2, 2012 Once I am only going to say this once. As I am glad you are banned from the chat, the first time you join after it is over, I will not do what you did. I probably will not even say anything to you. I know that you said that you were glad I was banned from the chat, I am glad you are banned too but I will not say that I wish it would be forever because I do not wish that upon anyone. Please take the time to realize that I have constantly been trying to be friends with you. I never wished to argue with you. Please accept the multiple apologies I sent to you over this month. BlastRadum 20:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Look,I know lately we've been in conflict but I propose we put that behind us.I'll do you a favor (or 2) ~Jet Set Ronnoc I have tried numerous times but he does not accept BlastRadum 22:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Blast, I know your glad i got banned, im sure a lot of people were. But what exactly do you mean by "I won't do what you did"? And even though you didn't wanna argue with me, you did big time. Then there's the fact i was the only one banned even though there were other people involved, and i was trying to stop it. I'm beyond caring if you think that's the least bit close to unfair, but that doesn't mean you have to ask what i was talking about cause i know you knew. You and everyone else on this wiki all got what you wanted so if I'm lucky all of you will leave me alone. P.S Jet i barely even know you and i know you said almost the exact same thing on Darth's talk. Gashon Cansaker (talk) 00:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) GASH!! Hi. xD!!!! Just wanted to get your attention, thats all. But listen. Seriously, my chat isnt working at home. It only works at other places such as grandamas' houses. Got any suggestions? Wuher doesn't know either. Thanks for helping if you can! If you can't, youll pay dearly on the chat!! ^_^ Sicerly, (sorta) ~~Oola Brightrazor~~ yea, idk what to do you're on your own. Gashon Cansaker (talk) 01:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spread the word Dont leave dude. I can't get on any chats either because of a wikia glitch. It's been for past week or 2 and so annoying. Don't leave wikia. KaharZamet (talk) 22:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) its not because of the glitch, im BLOCKED from both of them. crit ratted me out, so on jff i asked him why and stuff, he didnt answer, i kicked him a few times, then he blocked me for a year. then blast made an account to make fun of me on jff and dylan, razor, atom, and crit were all in on it. im sick of them and THATS why im leaving Gashon Cansaker 22:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You attempted to bann me on MY OWN WIKI. --Ausar (talk) 22:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL I'll fix it Gash. Unblock you and bann Dylan, Razor, and Atom and Blast. KaharZamet (talk) 22:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kahar do no such thing or els! --Ausar (talk) 22:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL Then stop being a bully. KaharZamet (talk) 22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) IM NIT HE ATTEMPTED TI BANN ME FROM MY OWN WIKI!!!! --Ausar (talk) 22:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL He was only joking or acting in self defense. KaharZamet (talk) 22:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) DAFAQ MAN!!! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO BANN THE FOUNDER REGUARDLESS OF THE SITAUTION!!! --Ausar (talk) 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL What are you so worried about? A chat mod can't ban the founder. It's just silly for that to be true. I would unbann you anyway. KaharZamet (talk) 23:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) First of all, you weren't even there Kahar so you wouldn't even know what happened, second, your siding with the losing end, and after reading the last few posts you are clearly putting no thought into what your typing and are only trying to prolong this argument. Admiral Atom (talk) 23:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Back off Atom. This is between Gash, Crit, and I. First, I am not siding with the losing end. Second, maybe I wasn't there but i couldn't care less. Third, I am putting thought into what I type. I have a brain and I like to use it. Perhaps you don't. KaharZamet (talk) 23:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually it's the other way around, you need to back off and stay out of this, since once again, YOU WEREN'T THERE. Admiral Atom (talk) 23:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) interesting, didnt think this would turn into an argument Gashon Cansaker 23:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) crit where does it say on jff that if your blocked your polls get deleted and your pages are protected?! and what did i do on troll council wiki to get blocked, you have no right to mess with me on there! now i have absolutely no chat to go on! maybe i WILL leave if u dont knock it off Gashon Cansaker 15:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The new JFF (PFF) It's time to bring the old JFF back. Not the wikis that users here made and are failing, I mean one just like the old JFF. So I bring you PFF! Instead of Just for fun we now have Place for fun. I really hope you can help me with rebuilding it. Your friend Crit. http://place-for-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Place_For_Fun_Wiki --Remember Reach (talk) 05:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Jawdrop I am so mindblown and freakin out, but you're probably happy. Which you shouldn't be happy. This is very sad. Anyway, here it is: A VSTF banned Blast indefinetely for "cross-wiki trolling, creating troll wikis, and having a long list of sockpuppet accounts". We're all angry, but you're probably happy. You shouldn't be happy though. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 21:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait actually the VSTF decided to lower the ban to 1 month. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 01:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Why should'nt i be happy? i've been waiting MONTHS for a break, now i have until a little before my birthday to finally CHILL! Gashon Cansaker 13:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) New fun wiki http://tuf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Price (talk) 03:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) $OE Wuher filtered $OE on chat. So abuse ._. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 11:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) add the section headline dood u hav. a lod uv s.wag ime jus tilli.n. u dat. ok. ok. good. um.... btw. do. u. hat. me. just wundring Nationstates Get on ASAP. Black Riders invaded out of nowhere (I'm unsure who lead them to us but it's not hard to tell what my guess is) and unless we get a WA delegate (Me for now) we're kind of screwed. Mister -Price- Guy 02:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry I already knew about this, Ben told me a few days ago. I'm getting the feeling someone from Atonement got them in. The Walking Contradiction 20:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) SWTOR What did you mean by you better watch out in SWTOR? Is Rygan gonna join or something? o_o Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 02:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Disabled Not sure if you were there last night, but after CWA shut down, a billion people came on chat (like there was literally up to 35 people on there, biggest chat I've ever seen on here). There was hundreds of messages per second, chat was just exploding. One person actually got banned and two people got kicked. Eventually, Bane decided it was too chaotic so he disabled chat and kicked everybody. Not sure when it's gonna be back up, but anyway to get to my point: go on your Sandbox chat this afternoon. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 18:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I Was Banned So Bane thought it was a good idea to give me an overkill first ban of one week just for calling Ben an idiot. I mean he should at least cut me some slack for coming clean. There was no evidence that I called Ben an idiot until I confessed to it. I probably just shouldn't have said anything. Anyway, get on your sandbox chat for like the next week. That and telegrams on NS are really my only ways to contact you. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 23:28, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Aliens Was reading this page on Wookieepedia and I noticed it said "The episode was released online for verified users of WatchDisneyXD.dom on October 3, 2014". It appears aliens are beginning to take over the internet... Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC)